


Idle animation

by AthlazothsDisciple



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Happy, Music, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthlazothsDisciple/pseuds/AthlazothsDisciple
Summary: A short song/poem about listening to music in public
Kudos: 1
Collections: Poetry





	Idle animation

How do you like my idle animation?

I'm doing nothing but I'm still on the move

When you look at me you may think I'm just waiting

But honestly? I'm ready to groove!

My body's in motion, hands a shakin'

Before you know it I'm dancing with you

Give in to the rythm!

The beat will break through

Tappin' all the way to the tip of my shoes

(just like so!) >( guitar solo)

Stalling for time sometimes that's just how it goes

Plugged in to the music cuz' there's nothing better to do

Sometimes I catch people watching

They must be wondering too:

What's the amplification I'm rockin' to?

But pay no mind to the strangers

They're not part of the show

This is a single performance, so let's go!


End file.
